


Lonely Night in Suna

by Kihte



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Old Friends, One-Sided Attraction, hot dream, idk wth to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihte/pseuds/Kihte
Summary: Just a small one-shot/branch off of a Kankuro story I'm working on called Sands of Time. Idk, just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in something like this. SoT would be a slow-burn and this scene wasn't planned until the second season. So, just let me know if ya'll would be interested in something like that, I guess?Kankuro/OC One-sided Kankuro/OC
Relationships: Kankurou (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Kankurou (Naruto)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lonely Night in Suna

**Author's Note:**

> Present time is set sometime after the shinobi war in Shippuden? Idk I didn't watch anything after the Akaksuki lol.  
> Either way, Kankuro is currently 18 or so in this story with flashbacks being back when he was 14? Ages in Naruto allude me, I'd have to do more research.

She drove him absolutely insane.

Her soft lips gently touched his own, it was so gentle he could barely even call it a kiss. Before he could lean in for another, she ducked her head down to graze her lips across his jaw and chin, trailing down to his neck and peppering the area with loving kisses and small nips.

Kankuro's breath came out in huffs and he tilted his head back, one of his large hands sliding up her back to tangle in her long hair. His grip tightened when her tongue ran a strip along his jugular and he could feel a teasing smile creep up her lips.

"You fucking tease," The young man growled, gently tugging at her hair to lift her gaze up to him. Her eyes locked with his, her cerulean gaze glimmering with mischief and a wicked smile on her face. He crushed their lips together then, pulling her head closer to deepen the kiss. He felt his head spin and he swore she was like fine wine- intoxicating him.

When she pulled away, her swollen lips went back to their ministrations and the hand tangled in her hair instead left to join the other to rub her bare skin. Her kisses went from his jaw and chin, down his neck again, but not staying for very long before trailing even lower this time- pecking teasingly at his chest, naval, and skipping other parts to press her kisses to his inner thigh. When her kisses had passed over his throbbing erection, Kankuro groaned and tried to reach for her hair again, but she pulled away to sit up above him.

"I love you," She blurted, the words making Kankuro's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too," He responded almost breathless, cupping her face in his warm hands. Bringing her face to his, his eyes closed in ecstasy. He almost couldn't believe that after all they had been through, after all those years, he had even said those words. Pulling away to look into her eyes, a loud clatter made him jump and in a split second, the room went dark.

Opening his eyes, he was hot, but the warmth from Chise was gone- he was alone. A painful ache was present in his groin and when he realized she was never there to begin with, he threw his arm over his face.

"God damn it," He cursed through gritted teeth, not sure if his anger stemmed from embarrassment or from it being a dream in the first place.

The erratic beating of his heart pounded loudly in his chest that he could almost hear it. Despite the chill of the desert night peeking through the cracks of the door, Kankuro had to fling the covers off his sweaty body. His eyes looked around in the dark, the room barely illuminated by the light of the moon from the windows. He noticed something dark on adobe flooring near his workbench and sighed, realizing the loud clatter from his dream was either an arm or leg that had fallen from one of his puppets.

The pulsing of his crotch made him fidget uncomfortably and he groaned, roughly rubbing his face with his hands. Dragging his fingertips down his face so harshly they tugged at his skin, he rolled his eyes back in irritation.

"What is wrong with me?" He muttered to himself in the darkness of his room, the scene of his dream replaying over and over in his mind's eye. She had a boyfriend- she no longer thought of him that way, why couldn't he respect that? He had his chance, so many of them, and he blew every single one.

"I'm a fucking dumbass," He insulted himself, his dark eyes staring up at his ceiling. The corners of his gaze found the rest of his puppets hanging on his wall that Chise found so interesting. He growled and jerked up to swing his legs over his bed. Resting his elbow on his knee, Kankuro covered his eyes with his clammy hand. How could he even have the audacity to think of her in such a way after all he put her through?

She said she forgave him, they kissed and made up- hypothetically, but that didn't change the fact that so many years ago he practically ruined her life; he ruined her life and just left. He lured her in, brought her close, and when she inevitably got too close, he snapped the strings. The look on her face haunted him for years, her wounded words played like a broken record in his head all that time.

When she finally came to Suna and apologized, having the courage to claim she forgave him, to not hate him, and even more so that she wanted to remain friends, he was sure she was a saint. Because if it were him, he wasn't sure if he could do the same. He remembered where it all went wrong very vividly because it was perhaps the biggest regret of his life.

# Flashback #

_They were teens back then- young, sex-driven teens. He was honestly surprised when she agreed to his proposal, mostly because she seemed like the type to shy away from any physical contact- she was. That didn't stop her from entering into their verbal contract though._

_It was about a month into their friendship that Kankuro proposed the idea, to be friends with benefits; it was the perfect accord- they have a good time, remain friends, and no broken hearts when Kankuro had to return to Suna. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Kankuro would realize later that it wasn't._

_The agreement went along without a hitch for months as he stayed in Konoha for the Chunin Exams. It was only after the night before the Finals did everything go wrong._

_He tried convincing her to stay away from the Finals- he knew what that day held for Konoha, but the stubborn girl wouldn't listen. 'All my friends will be there!' She said. Kankuro wouldn't beg her though, he couldn't risk blowing his cover. Though he was utterly annoyed at her insistence, he had to admit he liked her spunk. However, the thought of that night possibly being the last time he would see his friend nagged at him._

_"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you?" He purred playfully, though he was hoping this last ditch effort would at least keep her out of harm's way. Of course the stubborn girl disagreed. He remembered being worried, irritated that she wouldn't listen, but he wasn't going to let it ruin their last night together._

_They had their fun, as they did many nights before. He wondered why he hadn't thought of the idea sooner. Sure she wasn't the best, but she was his friend- his best friend, if he had the courage to admit it- and it allowed them to be confident, comfortable. He felt pleasure and love, but only the love of a close friend and nothing more. Then she said it, those damned words that broke their whole contract._

_"I love you," It felt like his whole world had shattered in that instant. Those three simple words that rolled so effortly off her tongue made him freeze. He saw her fling her hands to her mouth in horror, not just because she had said them, but because she meant them._

_Despite his heart racing and his body slicked in sweat, he felt cold, like time had just stopped. He was afraid, afraid because he knew what those words meant for them. He remembered her panicking, spewing that she didn't mean it, but they both knew that was a lie. He wasn't sure how long it took him to process the words completely, but he did remember getting off her not long after and redressing numbly, his head spinning._

_'This wasn't supposed to happen,' He thought, though he was pretty sure he said the words out loud. He knew she was talking to him, pleading to him, but he didn't hear her until she shouted his name. The fear turned to anger and he glared at her- he couldn't see his own face, but it was apparently hateful enough to make her flinch. Deep in his gut he regretted it, but the rage he felt overtook it._

_"We had a deal," He growled. She said nothing after that. He had to tear his gaze away from her- the broken look in her eyes made him sick. It was only after he left did he hear her beg for him to wait, but he didn't look back._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are highly appreciated. Please let me know if I should continue with this story.


End file.
